Can't see what they don't know
by naronaroka
Summary: Incomplete. Would eventually be Taito. Yamato is followed by something, it might be a ghost- or he might just be crazy, but that doesn't explain why people are dying.


Okay I don't own digimon or anything and don't like send me to an asylum or something. It scares me how many of my stories start with "I don't know why I did it" That's just seems like something a homicidal maniac would say, then again maybe it is just me, NOW IM CONFUZED!

Umm, yeah here's the story, please don't read it if you know me, I dun wanna go to the place with the white coats, a joke yeah, sure.

- -

I don't know why I did it. I should have just let go of the monster they call pride. I couldn't control it. You may not believe it but I'm different, I've known since I was young. But why? Because I'm a digidestind, well that may be part of it, but then why aren't the others like me. It's not because I'm so different physically, a blond in a country of short black haired dark eyed people, no offence to them. It's not because of my sexuality, many people these days have "chosen alternative lifestyles" hmph, it sickens me when people say that. I like other guys OKAY! Lets just leave it at that.

The reason I'm telling this is because I can feel him watching me. I don't know if you'll listen or even care, you may just turn around thinking 'yup, he's insane' I know I am, but when you do turn around he'll be the last thing you'll ever see even if you apologized to me it would be to be late. Once you've seen him there's no hope. One look in his eyes and you're a slave or dead. I don't have scizophernia or anything, I'm just really weird and suicidal. I think, I _know_, he, or it, I don't know the gender, is watching me. You look stern and say 'Oh Yamato, that's impossible' well maybe if you got it out of your fetus eating mind and looked around you'd realize I didn't kill those people, I wanted to kill myself, but I couldn't even do that successfully! He killed those people, he kept me from killing myself. I don't know why, the asshole shouldn't waste his time, go get a job, freak. That is if he can, creeping around in shadows and killing people isn't exactly normal.

What I'm getting at is that I have this power, it's like bleeding but it's blue, no It's not a color at all. I can't control it, it isn't affected by even gravity. It comes out when my emotions are strong, that's why I'm so cold, I don't want to hurt the ones I love. It came out all over my brother, the precious one, I never meant to hurt him. I don't think anyone could hurt him on purpose except him, my friend in the shadows.

I wish he'd come out, show himself. I don't care if he's nice or insane, it's all the same now. Maybe he'd kill me, at least it would be a relief from all this. For some reason I always picture children playing with my skull, tossing back and forth. I dunno why, maybe I long to be useful to someone. Most children these days though wouldn't be pleased at playing with a skull, especially if it belonged to the freak down the street who was carried away screaming. I don't even remember being carried away. Some must have come and told me, a nurse maybe? Yeah that's probably it. Maybe Tk…no he was to afraid to come see me. He was probably afraid I'd flip out while he was there. That's okay, I don't really flip out anymore, maybe it's the medication …then again I doubt that because I usually throw it up when no ones looking. It's my stomach and I'll puke if I want too…Puke if I want too…. Kay, Maybe I am really insane, not to mention my singing voice is really out of tune.

Aaaaanyways, I haven't been touched by a single person who weren't brutally murdered. Except maybe my mother and she couldn't really avoid it, the whole childbirth thing. Yunnow I had to develop in SOME ONES uterus. I can imagine my mom goin' up to some one and saying oh you look nice! What's your name? Bob? Oh that's cute- will you bear my child because he's gonna have a crazy stalker when he grows up. I bet Living in a uterus would be cool, I mean unlimited drinks, eating through a tube and just floatin around all day in fluids n crap. Yup that'd be nice.

Oh why hello missus nurse! How are you? Is that bite mark healing well? Oh really that's nice?... Okay so I didn't say that but, What! I'm gonna have a room mate! I thought they learned last time! Oh bother, I hope they aren't talkative. "Where are you from? What's you sign? Is you hair naturally blonde? Do you like anime? I like kittens do you?"

My answers are all set up, wanna hear them, well not like ya got a choice,

glare that's my answer to everything, I don't talk much in real life.

Oh, crap man, that's fast, My Hell mate is already here! I feel giddy! Oooooh YAY! I feel a presence,excellent, that means if there annoying I'll have my friend kill them. What fun! Like when I put my gerbil on the ceiling fan! Whhhheeeee? Was that fun hammy! Oh your dead! What a shame!

Crap man, my room mate s a…. pink… her hair is pink her clothes are pink…. Ooookay then looks like we got a live one. . She 'prances' over to me humming something, I swear that's the only way to describe it! She looks at me, I just glare, hey it's my specialty! She shrugs and says 'we'll have to do something with your clothes, there so white. Duh, that's what we wear at the loony bin! Then I notice that her clothes should be white. For the first time in months I stop glaring, oww, my eyes hurt. Oh screw this, too much thinking, that's what I went to school for, well that and to spy on boys in the showers. I'm going to sleep. I make a noise of what I think is approval and go to sleep.

A/N

GO TO SLEEP YAY! THIS IS MY FAVORIIIT PART! YAYAYAYAY! sleep


End file.
